Nance
'''Nance Peterllini '''is a recurring character in Portlandia. She first first appeared alongside her husband Peter in the first episode of the series, "Farm." Since then, she has appeared in multiple episodes, detailing married life between herself and Peter. Biography Compared to Peter, not much is known about Nance prior to her marriage. It is hinted that she may be the reason for Peter and Anita's divorce. Despite being Peter's ex-wife, Nance claims to be friends with Anita and supports Bahama Knights even years after Peter's departure. Over the course of their marriage, she has helped Peter fight through his pasta addiction and also founded the Quilted Tea Kettle Inn alongside her husband. Appearance Nance has short, dark brown hair that curls towards the ends. Like Peter, her fashion sense is best described as simple, especially compared to the avant-garde nature of the city. She usually sticks to simple patterned dresses and understated jewelry. Personality Nance is cheery and optimistic, and typically the more adventurous one in the relationship. She likes to suggest outings for the two to do, most of which Peter is hesitant towards at first. Her optimism sometimes borders on naïveté, like when she is strangely unbothered by Peter and Anita's intimacy in Bahama Knights. Additionally, her way of speaking seems almost condescending at times, reassuring Peter when he's depressed in a way that makes him seem like her son rather than a husband. Under pressure, Nance is very irritable and occasionally snaps at Peter, even going as far as calling him a "little shit" in Soft Opening. When Peter abandons her in Bahama Knights, Nance is seen angrily pouring a superfluous amount of rum into a banana daiquiri and drinking it straight out of the blender, suggesting that she may turn to alcohol when she is stressed. Relationships Peter As previously stated, Nance is deeply in love with Peter and enjoys married life with him. They frequently show their affection in cheesy and mushy ways, even when in public environments. Only occasionally has their relationship become tumultuous, like when Peter was unable to be assertive in his decisions in Brunch Village or when they struggled to keep their bed and breakfast afloat in Soft Opening. Despite this, they always manage to work through whatever trouble they find themselves in and their love always perseveres. Anita Despite being Peter's ex-wife, Nance seems to consider Anita a friend and was the one who suggested seeing Bahama Knights in the first place. Even after Peter abandoned Nance for Anita for a brief period of time, Nance still appeared to enjoy performing onstage with Anita when they sang Banana Daiquiri along with Peter. Ron and Renée In Soft Opening, Ron and Renée volunteer to stay at the newly-opened Quilted Tea Kettle Inn and critique Nance and Peter on their service as B&B owners. Despite Nance's unsuccessful jalopy ride and the lack of breakfast, Ron and Renée assured both Nance and Peter that their service was not nearly as bad as they convinced themselves it was and supported them as they continued operation. Character Gallery Farm_5.png Tumblr oyvsupkGVR1wg6avgo4 r1 1280.png Peter.png